


Способ установления ментальной связи

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [9]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Minds Exchange, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полковник Телфорд первым из землян установил контакт с расой урсини. Он вернулся на Землю, но его впечатления подолжают преследовать команду "Судьбы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способ установления ментальной связи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest по заявке "Урсини/Телфорд. Способ установления ментальной связи".

\- Мне приснилось, как я бегаю по стенам! - сказал Скотт, глядя в пол.  
\- А мне приснилось, что я лысый, и у меня такие пальцы... Кошмарные пальцы. Просто кошмарные, - Броуди насупился. - Не могу их больше видеть.  
\- Да ладно вам, люди. Это просто бесценные сведения. Для науки. Полковник Телфорд установил мысленный контакт с инопланетной расой, теперь уже вымершей. Мы должны всё это сохранить.  
\- Да? Илай, раз ты такой умный, сам с Телфордом сознанием и меняйся.  
\- А что? Я не против!  
  
Следующий сеанс связи с "Судьбой" полковник Телфорд провёл в теле Илая Уоллеса. Но только один. С этого момента, когда заходила речь про обмен с Телфордом, у Илая находились чрезвычайно срочные дела, происходили внезапные поломки, его преследовали приступы головокружения, тошнота и даже зубная боль.  
  
С другими было то же самое. Один сеанс - и всё, никакие уговоры и даже приказы не помогали. Мастер-сержант Грир, правда, вызвался добровольцем, но тут уже Телфорд отказался наотрез и долго ещё припоминал это полковнику Янгу как неудачную попытку покушения.  
  
\- Ну расскажи, Илай. Что случилось? Мэтью мне не говорит!  
\- Ха! Ещё бы он... - Илай оборвал себя на полуслове.  
\- То есть, вы оба что-то от меня скрываете? Да что там такое?  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь, Хлоя... - Илай замялся. - Если связываться через камни, человеку потом снятся чужие сны. И Телфорд... Ну, он же был в плену. У этих инопланетников с корабля-установщика.  
\- Он сказал, урсини хорошо с ним обращались. Это неправда? С ним случилось что-то плохое?  
\- Да нет...  
\- Ну так в чём дело?  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь... У этих инопланетников такие пальцы... Просто кошмарные!

 


End file.
